The First Date
by WeaponFanfic
Summary: Hiroki finally does the one thing his sister and her friends haven't been able to do yet: ask his big crush out on a date. Oneshot fic.
1. His First Crush

**The First Date**

_Hiroki finally does the one thing his sister and her friends haven't been able to do yet: ask his big crush out on a date. Oneshot fic._

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko was created by Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. It was produced by Antefilms and then by MoonScoop. It is aired in France by France 3 and in America by Cartoon Network. The author is neither employed by nor affiliated with any of the above companies or entities. All characters, locales, and other non-original entities are property of the parties mentioned above. All rights reserved.

* * *

Milly Solovieff had it all for a girl her age. She was beautiful young girl that sported dark red hair and had a slender figure. With her apparent beauty came her brains. When most girls still had no idea what they wanted to do with their lives once they got older, Milly knew her heart belong one on line of work: journalism. Her roommate also happened to be her best friend and partner in crime, Tamiya Diop, and together they ran the Kadic Academy newspaper. The paper gave her a sense of focus and respect for both the art of journalism and the sources they get the news from. With her looks and smarts combined, she was a being of perfection. 

Hiroki Ishiyama was a boy of average height and weight. He was an average student, neither brilliant nor stupid. He was an average athlete. He wouldn't be the first person to be picked in a game but he certainly wouldn't be the last one. Like any boy his age, his interests were video games, anime, cards and sports. He didn't really stand out in a crowd and he was content being the average one in the room. As he sat down at a cafeteria table, he looked at Milly sitting a few tables away from him. While he knew he was average, he looked at the school journalist and saw nothing but perfection.

Johnny was Hiroki's best friend. They knew each other since Hiroki's family moved to France and became best friends ever since they met each other in class. Johnny looked at his best friend as he stared at Milly with big doe eyes. He knew that Hiroki had a big crush on Milly for quite some time now. At least once a week, Hiroki would spend most of lunch stealing glances at her direction, sighing while wearing a big goofy grin on his face. At first, Johnny tried to ignore it. After all, when someone has a crush on someone else, either one of two things happens. Either the person finally gets the courage to ask the other person out or they forget about the crush and move on. As time passed, Johnny noticed that the fawning lasted longer than expected. He decided to take some action this time around. Cocking his index finger back, he moved his hand towards Hiroki's ear and flicked it with a substantial amount of force.

Hiroki yelped as he felt the finger make contact with the middle of his ear. He turned to his friend as he rubbed his ear to ease the pain. "Dude, what was that for?" he asked.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he inquired.

"You're staring at Milly again," he replied. "When are you going to finally make your move and ask her out?"

Hiroki finally stopped rubbing his ear. "I can't just ask out a girl as beautiful as her out of the blue. I've got to take my time and wait for the right moment to finally say something."

"And why isn't it the right moment now?"

He looked over at Milly's table, hoping to find an answer. "Because... she's talking with Tamiya right now. Probably about a new story for the paper. I mean, wouldn't it be kinda rude for me to interrupt her work right now?"

Johnny shook his head. "Man, you're just like your sister."

"Why? You think I'm hot?" Hiroki asked jokingly.

"Dude!" he shot back. Johnny already told him before about the crush he had on Hiroki's big sister, Yumi. Despite the fact that it was apparent that Ulrich got to her first, he still held out a bit of hope that things would go bad between them and he would finally get his shot. "I'm talking about the fact that both you and her haven't told your crushes how you feel about them yet," he replied.

Hiroki scowled at his friend. "She's a girl. She doesn't have to ask Ulrich out on a date. He's gotta be the one to do it."

"So..." Johnny fired back.

Hiroki muttered under his breath. He knew Jimmy had him trapped in a corner with that comment. "Look," he said, "the right time will happen. Trust me, when it comes, I'll let her know." Johnny simply shook his head in disbelief as he went back to his lunch while Hiroki went back to looking at the girl he liked.

Tamiya continued her conversation with Milly. "Tell me you notice that boy looking at you all the time."

Milly moved her eyes quickly to catch a quick glimpse of Hiroki sitting a few tables away from her. "I know Hiroki's looking at me. So?"

"So, are you going to do something about it?" she asked.

"Like what?" she asked back.

"Like tell him to quit it or get Yumi or Jim to make him stop it?"

Milly tapped her lips with her index finger for a few moments, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Um... no. I kinda like it."

Tamiya's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you like Hiroki?" she asked.

"No," she said. "I just like the attention. It makes me feel special."

Tamiya nodded slowly, unsure of whether or not this was a good thing. "And what about Hiroki?"

Milly shot another quick glance at her admirer. "He's cute. Looks a little young for his age but he's kinda cute."

"So if he finally got the courage to ask you out on a date, would you go?" she pressed.

"Maybe," she teased.

Tamiya pressed further. "Would you ever ask him out on a date?"

Milly shook her head. "I'm a girl, Tamiya. It's not proper for a girl to ask a boy out on a date."

Tamiya scoffed. "Please! This is the twenty-first century. It's perfectly normal for a girl to ask a guy out on a date. Besides, if that was Ulrich always looking at you, you'd ask him out in a heartbeat."

The red-haired reporter shot a look of shock and anger at her best friend. Despite the fact that it was common knowledge that Ulrich and Yumi would eventually become an item, she, along with most of the girls in Kadic, was hoping that they would give up on each other, making the brown-haired boy eligible once more. Tamiya grinned, knowing that she struck a chord in her best friend.


	2. Man Stuff

Hiroki sat on the couch putting away his school books for the day. School was done a few hours ago and Jimmy decided not to come over to the house for the afternoon. This left him with nothing to do but start on his homework early. Luckily for him, the load was light today, allowing him to finish all of it early and give him plenty of time to goof around later. As he put the last book in his bag, he looked across the room and observed Ulrich and Yumi in their usual tutoring session together. Having Yumi be one year older and one grade higher helped out Ulrich when it came to his studies. He was never a bright child. Below average was a term most people would use to describe the boy. With this knowledge in mind, he made a promise to both himself and his friends that he would do whatever he could to break out of the below average mold and show everyone that he was better than they thought he was.

Yumi's little brother admired Ulrich. To him, Ulrich was kind of like the older brother he never had. He was more experienced in things Hiroki had barely even done yet. He was always open to share those experiences with him and even give him advice. Unlike his older sister, Ulrich was kind to him and never snapped at him or turned down a request. Every little brother dreams of having an older brother like Ulrich. Hiroki loved having him around and wished that he and Yumi would stop dancing around each other and just hook up already. That way, his sister would be happier and he would get to hang out with Ulrich more often.

"So this is how it works, right?" Ulrich asked as he pointed to a problem he had just solved in his notebook.

"You got it," Yumi replied, smiling. She got up from her chair and stretched out. "We might as well take a break. I'll be back in a minute." With that, she went upstairs to take care of a few things. Hiroki saw his opportunity open up. He walked over to Ulrich and sat down in front of him.

"What's up, Hiroki?" Ulrich questioned.

Hiroki stammered as he spoke. "Um... can I ask you something? You know... man stuff related?"

Ulrich looked worried. He had no idea what Hiroki had in store when he mentioned 'man stuff'. "Um, sure, ok. What's going on?"

"Well," Hiroki started, "you know how I told you I kinda liked Milly Solovieff?"

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, I remember. That was the time you took Yumi's diary, right?"

Hiroki nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, well, I wanna go ask her out on a date but... I don't know how to do it. I was wondering if you could teach me how to do it?"

"What makes you think I'll be good at teaching this to you?" Ulrich asked, a bit relieved that the 'man stuff' wasn't so complicated of a topic after all.

"You're super popular with the girls," Hiroki answered, "so you must have had thousands of dates and asked out thousands of girls."

Ulrich scratched his head. "Actually... that's not true. I haven't asked anyone out in my life, much less dated anyone."

"Not even my sister?"

Ulrich crossed his arms in a giant X. "Good friends. That's it."

Hiroki sighed. "If you can't help me, then who else can I turn to?"

Ulrich breathed deep and gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I know exactly who can help you out here."

"Oh no! Not him!" Yumi said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, standing beside both Ulrich and Hiroki.

"How much did you hear?" Hiroki asked.

"Enough to know what's going on." She turned her attention to Ulrich. "You are not asking him to help out my little brother with this."

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Why not?" he asked. "He's the only one I know with any experience in this sort of thing."

"That doesn't make him the best source of help," she retorted. "What if he teaches him the wrong thing? I don't need my little brother turning into a mini-Casanova."

Ulrich shook his head. "That's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it." He spoke again after a brief pause. "Trust me."

Yumi threw her hands in the air, giving up on the argument. "Fine, whatever, but if my brother starts trying to hit on every girl in his class, I'm going to kill the both of you."

Ulrich turned his attention to Hiroki. "Then it's settled. Come over to my dorm after school and I'll get you set up."

"Great," Hiroki replied. "So who's going to help me out?"

Both Ulrich and Yumi answered in unison.

"Odd."


	3. Odd Advice

The school bell rang out through the campus, signaling the end of the day. For most of the students, the lessons for the day had come to an end. For Hiroki, the lessons had just begun. When the bell rung, he headed out from his classroom straight to the dorm rooms. As he entered the building, he had asked himself just what he had gotten himself into. After all, Odd had the reputation of being the one student in all of Kadic that has probably set records when it comes to how many girls he could date during his stay at the school. If anything, he would know the perfect methods for asking someone out on a date. Then again. He had probably set records on how many times and how many different ways girls have dumped him during his stay in Kadic. Hiroki definitely wanted to go out with Milly but he didn't want the night to end in disaster either. Once he reached Ulrich's dorm room, he decided that it was time for him to man up and go forward with the plan. With his mind finally set, he knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Ulrich said from the other side of the door.

Hiroki opened the door and found Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd inside. A sense of confusion hit his face. He liked all of Yumi's friends and they, in turn, liked him. However, he was told that it would be Odd helping him out, not Yumi and her whole clique. "What's everyone doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Yumi said, "I wanted to make sure you don't chicken out on your lessons. That and I wanted to make sure Odd didn't do anything stupid."

"I'm offended!" Odd exclaimed. "What makes you think that I would do something stupid here?" Both Yumi and Aelita simply glared at him. "Never mind," he responded. "I'm obviously not going to get some support here."

Ulrich chimed in. "Well, I believe in you, man. Don't let me down." He turned to Yumi. "We should go."

Yumi shook her head. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." As she got ready to leave, she turned to Odd one more time. "I can trust you, right?"

"Of course," Odd said before turning his attention to Hiroki. "Now the first thing you need to know is to bring protection."

"ODD!" everyone else but Hiroki shouted. Odd grinned to let everyone know that he was only kidding. Yumi gave him a more menacing glare before she closed the door and left with Ulrich.

Odd turned to Hiroki again. "Alright, time for me to get serious. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Hiroki nodded. "Why is Aelita here?" he asked.

"Oh, she's here to help me out with your lessons," he replied.

Aelita shot a look of confusion. "I thought I was here because Yumi asked me to watch you."

"I'll explain everything later," he said before addressing Hiroki again. "Now, Hiroki, tell me why you're here."

Hiroki shot his own look of confusion. "I thought you knew why I'm here."

"I do," he said, "but it's just better if you tell me anyway."

Hiroki sighed. "I want to ask Milly Solovieff out on a date."

"Alright," Odd said. "So how do you plan on asking her out?"

Hiroki thought about that for a moment. He didn't realize that such a simple question would be so hard to ask. "I… don't know."

Odd nodded for a bit. "Okay, the first thing you have to realize is that you can't just ask her straight out if she wants to go on a date with you, especially if you're not her friend already. Start off with a compliment or some other flattering comment. Talk about something that she did that you thought was cool."

"I can talk about her newspaper," he chimed in.

"Good choice," he complimented. "Now, this is going to be important. Once you said what you're going to say to start things off, watch how she reacts. Depending on what she says and how she says things, you'll have a better idea on whether or not you have a chance for that date. Observe." He walked over to Aelita and whispered something into her ear before beginning. "Wow, Aelita, that report you did was amazing. I didn't know that it would be so fascinating."

"Eh, I guess," Aelita said with a slightly bored expression on her face.

Odd faced Hiroki. "Look at what she did. That's when you know that you have no chance at this. I mean, she barely looked at me and it seemed like she just said anything to be polite. If that happens to you, just walk away and forget about her unless you want to get embarrassed some more in front of everyone. Now…" he whispered to Aelita again before repeating his line from before. "Wow, Aelita, that report you did was amazing. I didn't know that it would be so fascinating."

"You really think so?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was never interested in that stuff until you wrote about it. Now I think it's cool."

Aelita smiled. "Well, thanks. Thanks a lot."

Odd turned to Hiroki. "See, that time she seemed interested. It shows that there's a slight possibility she's interested in you. If this happens, keep going. Get her to be more interested in you and you'll have a better chance in the end."

Hiroki nodded. He made a mental note to himself to pick up the latest copy of the school paper when this is all over. "So when do I ask her out?"

Odd pointed to Yumi's younger brother. "You save that for the end of the conversation. It'll feel really weird if you start off the conversation asking that or if you just throw that in the middle of the conversation. One technique I have is to wait until both of you are smiling before asking the girl out. If she's in a good mood, she's less likely to turn you down harshly, if at all. You got that?"

Hiroki nodded. "I think so."

"Good," Odd said smiling. "Now it's time for you to practice. Ask Aelita out on a date."

"What?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Odd asked.

"Because she's Jeremie's girl. I can't do that to him."

Aelita's face expressed shock at that comment. "What did you tell him about me and Jeremie?" she asked, glaring at Odd.

Odd responded with a surprised look of his own. "I didn't say anything," he said. Aelita, meanwhile, made a mental note to herself to talk to Yumi about keeping secrets. "Anyway, Hiroki, this is just practice. You're not going to really ask Aelita out for a date. Just pretend that this is Milly."

Hiroki cleared his throat and faced Aelita. "Um… do you… wanna… um… go out…tonight?"

Odd shook his head. "Not bad," he said, "but all the hesitation killed it. Try it again but smoother this time."

Hiroki cleared his throat again. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'd love to," Aelita answered. "What do you want to do?"

Hiroki paused then turned to Odd. "Um, what do I do now?" he asked.

"You mean you don't have a plan for the date?" Hiroki shook his head causing Odd to do the same. "Try for something simple," he said. "Dinner and a movie usually works."

"What restaurant should we go to?" Hiroki asked.

Odd thought about it for a minute. "A café would do nicely. Good food that will fit in your budget. Don't forget to be a gentleman and pay for the whole meal, both your share and hers."

Hiroki nodded. "What about the movie?"

"Let her pick it out," he said. "That'll give you a better idea of what types of films she likes."

Hiroki nodded again. "Anything else I should know about?"

Odd shook his head. "That should cover it. Just don't rush anything; let things happen naturally and if that special spark happens, it'll happen. Also, just be yourself. If she doesn't like you for you, then oh well. Other than that you should be fine."

"Thanks, Odd," Hiroki said as he grabbed his bags and proceeded towards the door.

"Do some practice at home and good luck," Odd said as his young protégé left the room.

Aelita turned to Odd once the door closed. "Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked.

Odd nodded. "He'll be fine, but I won't know for sure until he gets the courage to ask MIlly." He placed his hands behind his head. "Now that that's settled, what's this about you and Jeremie?" Aelita grumbled and reminded herself again to talk to Yumi as soon as possible.


	4. PreDate

The lunch bell rang throughout the Kadic Academy campus. The main course on the menu today was fish sticks and while some of the students viewed it as a food more suited for children, it was still a food that was both good and comforting. Aelita grabbed her tray from the cafeteria line and joined the rest of her friends at the lunch table.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Ulrich asked.

"I hope you didn't teach him anything bad," Yumi threatened. "The last thing I need is my little brother coming home with a red handprint across his face."

Odd put out his hands to try and get her to calm down. "Relax, Hiroki will be just fine."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I don't," Odd answered, "but we're all about to find out right now." He pointed his fork in Hiroki's direction as he was about to pass by Milly's table.

Hiroki was holding his tray of food as he came to Milly's table. "Hey, Milly," he said as he stopped in his tracks.

Milly looked up and saw him standing there with a small smile on his face. "Hi, Hiroki," she said.

Hiroki bit his lip before speaking. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job on the article you did yesterday. You know, the one about the Subdigitals and Aelita."

Milly's eyes widened in surprise. Though she always hoped that the whole campus would read the paper she and Tamiya published, she always reminded herself that it was really a small portion of the student population that actually read the periodical. "You really think so?" she asked.

Hiroki nodded. "Not too many of the music magazines out there cover the fact that Aelita still does shows with the Subdigitals whenever her schedule allows for it. In fact, I didn't even know she was still performing until I read your piece on it."

"Thanks, Hiroki," she said. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She paused for a bit as Hiroki simply stood there. "You want a seat?" she asked. He took her up on the offer.

"Well that seems to be going well," Ulrich said as he and the rest of the group were watching Hiroki from afar, conversing with Milly and smiling.

Odd smiled. "What did I tell you? When it comes to love, I'm the professor."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure," she said as she noticed her little brother get up from the table and head their way.

"So, what happened?" Odd asked as Hiroki stopped by their table.

Hiroki turned to Odd and smiled. "I got a date with Milly tonight."

Odd hi-fived Hiroki. "Good job. Dinner and a movie?" Hiroki nodded. "Great. Just remember, don't force anything and let everything happen naturally."

"Thanks again for all the help, Odd. I really appreciate it." With that, he left the table to finish his lunch with his friend.

"Wow, Odd, I owe you an apology," Yumi said. "You really taught him the right things to do."

"Yeah, and now he has a date. You know, Ulrich, maybe you should learn from Hiroki. I mean, he got a date with Milly before you got a date with Yumi," Odd stated, grinning and leaving the table before he would become a victim of both angry glares and physical violence.

Hiroki took a deep breath and knocked on his sister's door.

"Who is it?" asked the voice on the other side.

"Can I use your mirror? I want to check something," Hiroki said. A few moments later, the door to Yumi's room opened.

Yumi tried to stifle a laugh as she looked at her brother. For the first time in his life, Hiroki took the time to groom his hair properly. Instead of just a beat up long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans to wear, he wore a pair of khaki pants and a dark button down shirt. His normally ratty sneakers were replaced with a pair of cleaner, more formal looking shoes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Yumi shook her head as she continued to stifle her laughter. "No, nothing's wrong," she responded. "You just look… cute."

Hiroki groaned as he moved past his sister and stood in front of her full length mirror. He stood still in front of it then turned his body around. He hated to admit it, but his sister was right. He did look good.

"You have enough money?" she asked. Hiroki nodded. "Are you picking her up from her dorm room?"

"No," he responded. "We agreed to meet up at the café down the street from the school. Then we're going to the movies before I take her home."

Yumi nodded her head and smiled. "You really thought this through. Good job."

Hiroki nodded then looked at his watch. "Time for me to go," he said as he began to walk out of his sister's room. "I'll be back later."

"Good luck," she said as she watched him leave the house.


	5. Dinner and a Movie

Hiroki stood by the front door of the café and looked at his watch. He made it a point not to be late and arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early. His date, however, was ten minutes late. Hiroki sighed nervously and looked up when he saw her walking down the street. Her red hair was tied back into a pony tail instead of two pig tails. She wore a long red dress with black stockings. She wore flat black shoes on her feet and carried a small red purse with a thin strap that hung from her right shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was a bit too caught up getting ready. How do I look?"

Hiroki blinked a few times to regain his composure. "You… look… amazing," he stammered.

Milly giggled a bit. "You look good yourself. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

The couple went inside the café and took a table next to the store window. She ordered a cappuccino while he took a cup of tea. They split a light chicken sandwich. Throughout the meal they could not stop talking to each other. Everything from their teachers to the possible relationships going on in the school became topics of their conversation. Even the possible relationships between Yumi's friends was discussed. Once the bill was paid and the tip left on the table, the two of them walked across the street to the movie theater.

"So, what movie did you have in mind?" Milly asked.

"Actually," he said, "I was hoping you could choose it. I didn't want to choose everything on our first date."

"Who said anything about future dates?" she asked. She watched as Hiroki had a look of worry on his face before she began to giggle. "That one looks good," she said as she pointed to one of the movie titles on the board.

Hiroki looked at the title of the movie and had no idea what kind of movie it was going to be. Still, he left the choice of film up to her and it would be somewhat rude of him to protest on their first date. As he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, he felt a hand stop him.

"I got this one," Milly said as she took her hand away from Hiroki's arm.

"But…" he tried to protest.

"Look, you paid for dinner," she said. "It's only fair that I pay for the movie." Convinced by her logic, he took his hand out of his pocket while he accompanied Milly to go buy the tickets for the movie.

"You want any popcorn?" Hiroki asked once both of them entered the theater.

Milly shook her head. "I don't normally eat or drink anything when I go see a movie."

"I know what you mean," he said. "One time, I went to the movies with my friend Jimmy and I got some popcorn and a soda. I drank so much that I went to the restroom and missed half of the movie." Hiroki realized what he had just said and turned red from embarrassment. Milly, however, found the story to be amusing and giggled.

"C'mon," she said, "let's go inside and find a seat."

The couple went into the theater and found a pair of seats in the middle of the room. The theater darkened as they sat down and watched the movie previews. A few trailers and random commercials later, the movie had begun. The film that MIlly chose turned out to be a romantic comedy. While the movie had all the romantic elements present, it was anything but funny. Throughout the movie, both Hiroki and MIly exchanged glances with each other at different times. Every time one of them looked at the other, they wondered if they should be making some type of move. Once the other party looked at their companion, both persons would look straight ahead and pretend that nothing had happened. When the movie ended, they waited until the credits finished playing and the crowd had thinned out before they left the theater.

An artificial light from the street lamps filled the night sky. Ever since leaving the theater, both Hiroki and Milly said nothing, a sharp contrast to how they acted earlier. Halfway to the campus, Hiroki decided to break the silence.

"So…" he said before pausing for a bit, "what did you think?"

Milly thought about the question for a bit. "It was… interesting," she replied.

"Really?" Hiroki asked.

MIlly shook her head. "No," she said. "It was pretty bad."

"Like the time he thought she was cheating on him?" he asked.

The budding reporter nodded. "Anyone could see that mistake happening. It's such a cliché." Both of them began to laugh as they spent the rest of the journey criticizing the movie and pointing out all of it's faults. Their conversation ended once they reached the gates of Kadic Academy.

Hiroki began to get nervous as he turned to Milly. "So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"I did," Milly answered, "even if the movie sucked." Both of them began to laugh.

Hiroki scratched his head and grew even more nervous. "Well… good night."

"Night," she replied. Both of them stood still, looking at each other, wondering what to do next. They remained motionless for a few more moments, still unsure of what to do. Suddenly, both Hiroki and Milly turned around and made their way to their respective homes.


	6. Second Chances

Pasta with tomato sauce was the main dish for lunch. For most of the students, this was simply another lunch day in the school week. For Hiroki and Milly, it was the day after their big date. As Hiroki sat down to eat, Johnny sat down beside him.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

Hiroki grabbed his fork and began to eat his food. "How did what go?"

Johnny sighed. "Your date with Milly, you dork!"

"Oh," he said. "It was good."

"That's it? Just good?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It was good."

"Did you kiss her?" Johnny asked.

"Nope," he said as he ate a bit of his pasta.

Johnny looked perplexed. "Did you guys plan another date?"

"Nope," he said again as he ate more of his dish.

Johnny's look changed from confusion to disappointment. "I'm sorry, man. At least you tried."

Hiroki nodded. At that moment, he noticed that Tamiya was walking toward their table. "Hey, Tamiya," he said.

The newspaper photographer waved. "This is for you," she said as she produced a piece of paper and handed it to Hiroki before she went back to her table.

Hiroki opened the paper and started to read it to himself.

"What does it say?" Johnny asked.

Hiroki began to read it for his friend. "Dear Hiroki," he said. "Last night was fun but next time, you pick the movie." He looked up and saw Milly looking back at him with a smile on her face. He replied with a smile of his own before folding up the note and putting it in his pocket.

"Looks like I have a chance after all," he said as he continued eating, thinking about what movie they would see for their second date.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_Story #8 is over and done with. I got a little bout of writer's block with my latest episode of The Reset Arc so I thought that a fun little __oneshot__ would help chip away at that block. Something light and carefree should do the trick. A few notes here._

_-__HxM__: To be honest with you, I don't think I've seen a fic here that puts the focus solely on Hiroki and Milly. I know I've seen some where their relationship is said in passing. I've written one where their relationship is played out along with the relationships of other characters (All __Hallow's__ Eve), but a fic where it's just those two and no one else is new to me. With romantic __fics__ involving the five main characters being very prevalent, I'm hoping throwing this into the mix would be something new to readers._

_-The Reset Arc: I actually thought about making this a plot to one of the episodes of my __fanfic__ series. I might still go ahead and do that if people tend to like this fic. If it happens, it'll definitely be a different scenario instead of just a retelling of this fic._

_-Flirting 101: Big ups to _tranquilitygal95_ for the fic Flirting 101. This one has definitely been an inspiration for this fic and it probably wouldn't have been made possible without Flirting 101 being published. If you liked this fic, go read that one._

_-Valentine's Day: The other reason I went ahead and did this fic is because it's Valentine's Day. I'm not really big on writing out too many __fics__ because a holiday is around the corner but if the idea strikes at the right moment, it'll happen. All __Hallow's__ Eve is a good example of this inspiration striking at the right time. It also meant that I could give something that the romance fiends around here will appreciate._

_I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Romance has always been something I felt was fun to write and writing for a couple that hasn't been explored too much gives me a feeling that I can do whatever I want with them. Always a good option for a writer._

_Till next time._


End file.
